deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Willy vs Porky Minch
Dr. Albert Wily vs Porky Minch is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Capcom vs Nintendo! To start off Pikart's season two, it's a sequel to Mega Man vs Claus, as the main deceiving villains go mech to mech in a army fight of machine vs organic troops! Will Wily's varied army of Robot Masters be able to conquer his foe's rule, or will Pokey force Wily to bow down to his tyrant reign?! Interlude Wiz: To wage war to rule the world, one must need the army to do it, no matter if they're organic or robotic. Boomstick: But these two rulers don't just let their minions wage the war themselves, instead being the last line of defense in their powerful mechs. Wiz: Dr. Albert Wily, the bad scientific genius to rival the good doctor. Boomstick: And Pokey Minch, the 10,000 year old pig king. Wiz: Since Dr. Albert Wily has used 80+ Robot Masters, we're letting the public decide. Boomstick: Though we'll only use Robot Masters from Mega Man 1-10, including & Bass, we chose out a single Robot Master from the GB series as well. Wiz: This includes the Wily Machine Wily uses as well, as all of these factors will decide the verdict. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Dr. Wily Porky DEATH BATTLE!!! Who do you think will win? Wily Pokey Results Next Time... Voting Mega Man 1 Robot Masters Cut Man Elec Man Ice Man Fire Man Oil Man Bomb Man Time Man Guts Man Mega Man 2 Robot Masters Wood Man Metal Man Air Man Flash Man Heat Man Bubble Man Quick Man Crash Man Mega Man 3 Robot Masters Snake Man Spark Man Needle Man Gemini Man Hard Man Top Man Shadow Man Magnet Man Mega Man 4 Robot Masters Ring Man Dive Man Skull Man Pharaoh Man Dust Man Toad Man Bright Man Drill Man Mega Man 5 Robot Masters Stone Man Gravity Man Charge Man Crystal Man Napalm Man Wave Man Star Man Gyro Man Mega Man 6 Robot Masters Blizzard Man Plant Man Flame Man Wind Man Knight Man Centaur Man Tomahawk Man Yamato Man Mega Man 7 Robot Masters Freeze Man Junk Man Burst Man Cloud Man Spring Man Slash Man Turbo Man Shade Man Mega Man 8 Robot Masters Tengu Man Astro Man Aqua Man Search Man Sword Man Clown Man Frost Man Grenade Man Mega Man & Bass Robot Masters Dynamo Man Ground Man Burner Man Pirate Man Cold Man Magic Man Mega Man 9 Robot Masters Concrete Man Tornado Man Jewel Man Plug Man Honey Man Galaxy Man Magma Man Splash Woman Mega Man 10 Robot Masters Blade Man Pump Man Sheep Man Strike Man Nitro Man Solar Man Commando Man Chill Man Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Pikart767 Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:'Machine vs. Machine' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years